Kanan Jarrus
, The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus (formerly), Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Gall Trayvis, Wilhuff Tarkin, Maketh Tua (formerly), Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan (formerly), Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Darth Maul, Battle Droids (formerly), Kalani (formerly), Thrawn, Arihnda Pryce, Death Troopers, Rukh, Rae Sloane, General Grevious, Cham Syndulla |master = Depa Billaba |apprentice = Ezra Bridger Sabine Wren |powers_and_abilities = Power of the Force |possessions = Blaster Lightsaber |movie = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadows Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore |shows = Star Wars Rebels |game = Disney INFINITY 3.0 Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions Star Wars: Force Arena |voice = Freddie Prinze, Jr. }}Kanan Jarrus '''(born '''Caleb Dume) was a Jedi Knight, the Jedi Master and father figure of Ezra Bridger, lover of Hera Syndulla, father of Jacen Syndulla. Throughout his appearances, Kanan was the deuteragonist of Star Wars Rebels, the main protagonist of Kanan: The Last Padawan, and one of the two main protagonists of A New Dawn with Hera Syndulla, and a very minor character in The Rise of Skywalker. Background Never knowing his parents, Kanan Jarrus was born Caleb Dume. As with all the Younglings, young Caleb Dume was taught by Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and was once classmates with Ahsoka Tano. When he earned the rank of Padawan, Caleb became the apprentice of Depa Billaba. Together, the two fought together side by side in the Clone Wars with the Clone Troopers under their command. However, when Palpatine issued Order 66, turning all the troopers against Caleb and Depa. Depa urged Caleb to run while she held them off, promising to be right behind him. However, Caleb watched as his Master was gunned down by the men who once served her. Taking his own lightsaber, Caleb survived Order 66 but with extreme guilt that his master died protecting him. Having to keep his identity as a former Jedi Padawan a secret, Caleb discarded his Padawan braid and formed a partnership with Janus Kasmir before finally leaving and calling himself Kanan Jarrus. He had to hide his Force-sensitivity. Before the series, Kanan met Hera Syndulla, daughter of Clone Wars hero Cham Syndulla and her Droid C1-10P (called Chopper). Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Blaster Mask Role Star Wars: Rebels Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Star Wars: Force Arena Relationships Ezra Hera Gallery Trivia * Kanan is the only main protagonist to die in Star Wars Rebels. * Has been compared to Master Rahm Kota of the ''Star Wars: Force Unleashed ''video game. * Along with Anakin Skywalker, Kanan is the second Jedi Knight known in current canon to have had children. Anakin had twins, a son Luke and a daughter Leia while Kanan has one son, Jacen posthumously. External links *Kanan Jarrus on Disney Wiki *Kanan Jarrus on Wikipedia References Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kanan characters Category:Forces of Destiny characters Category:Parents Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Category:Lovers Category:Animated Category:Ghost crew members Category:Coruscanti Category:Pilots Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Syndulla clan Category:Former Jedi Padawans Category:Main characters